


Practice

by GhostOfMaidensPeak



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfMaidensPeak/pseuds/GhostOfMaidensPeak
Summary: Misty gets a big surprise from witnessing Ash and Pikachu's antics that will change their lives forever. Pokeshipping fluff.





	Practice

  **Practice**

When Misty heard Pikachu cry out from the backyard, she raised an eyebrow in question. She didn't recall Pikachu making  _those_ kind of sounds. She became more puzzled when she heard a loud 'shhhhh' sound, attempting to keep the rodent quiet. The redhead stopped in her tracks, knowing this was very abnormal.

 As she silently opened the back door and made her way towards the backyard, Misty heard Ash scold Pikachu in a panicked voice, "S-she's going to hear us! You can't tell Misty about this, alright?!"

_'What on earth is going on?'_ Misty wondered in her mind. She stayed hidden, leering her eyes at the nervous trainer.

The yellow rodent nodded at its trainer's request and leaped with excitement. Ash glanced over towards many directions suspiciously, doing his best to make sure no one was watching. He sighed with relief when not a sound was heard, running his dominant hand through the messy waves of his jet black hair. "Okay, you gotta swear you won't laugh at this, okay?"

Misty suddenly understood what was happening when she watched him sink to his one of his knees. His hands were violently shaking from nervousness, revealing a tiny black box. She gasped.

"M-m-misty, we've been together for a really, really, really long time… and it's been the best time of my life," Ash began as Pikachu curiously stared up at the ring. "Will you… uh… crap, what was I going to say? Pikachu, you made me forget!"

"Pikapi…" The Electric type lowered its eyes at its trainer, crossing its tiny arms.

"Oh, right! Uh… M-m-misty? Um… god, this isn't coming out right…" Ash stuttered, exasperated from embarrassment as Pikachu chuckled in response. "It's not funny!"

Misty had her hands covering her lips, unable to make any sounds. Her heart leaped with joy as she giggled uncontrollably from Ash being nervous to ask her to marry him. There was no way she could contain her excitement. She felt her world was spinning around her, but she didn't have a care in the world. Misty  _had_ to tell Ash she was going to say yes!

It then occurred to her Ash assumed she was still inside the house. How would he react if she had found out his secret upcoming proposal? Panicked, she quickly tip-toed to the back door and opened it hastily, not realizing it creaked loud enough for Ash and Pikachu to hear. She flinched. Not even a second later, she heard Ash dive into the bushes. An equally panicked Pikachu stood in front of the bush, its face looking blue with shock. The Electric mouse knew Ash would kill him if he revealed the news to Misty.

Misty had just realized what she had done and pretended not to know what was going on. She could hear the poor Pokémon's heart beating in a frenzy. Even the bush was slightly shaking. "Oh, um hi, Pikachu! Be sure to tell Ash lunch is…"

Her eyes widened.  _'Shit!'_ She had forgotten about their lunch. Surely by now it must have been burning to a crisp. Or was it? There was one way to find out. She quickly turned around and sprinted inside the house.

"Chaaa…" the small Pokémon sighed in relief as Ash popped his head out of the bush, smelling the burnt air from the kitchen. At least his mind was distracted from the upcoming proposal… for now.


End file.
